HellO,Shelby
by Willemke
Summary: What if Will had to choose between Emma&Shelby? We know who he would pick, but does he?  I suck at summaries ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hell-O, Shelby**

**So, this is my second Fanfiction, after my first went nowhere and I decided to just leave it like it was. **

**This story is set in episode 14, the scene of Shelby's first appearance.**

„..Take 5 everyone, drink a red bull!" the harsh voice of the vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran echoed through the Carmel High Auditorium and Will Shuester could see the members disappearing through the back door.

"Ms. Corcoran?" he asked carefully coming a little closer to the woman sitting at her desk.

He really was intimidated. God, he had never been intimidated by a woman.

"I… am Will Schuester." He went on, really impressed by his opponent. She was stunning.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are". Just what he had expected. He was way under her level.

"I'm a big fan.. really.." he had seen her once in his whole life. What the hell was he talking about?

" I also coach the McKinley High Glee Club." He went on, still unable to unglue his eyes off her.

"Normally I'm not too pleased about rival Glee Club coaches sneaking into my rehearsals. But I really do have trouble seeing you guys as a competition."

Will swore he could here a little bit of sarcasm but he didn't say anything.

"I believe you have a student named Jesse . I think he might be dating one of my students. I am more than a little concerned about this."

"You think we are spying on you" now she was obviously amused.

"Honestly? Yes."

"Noted" was all Shelby replied. _Seriously? That's all she has got to say? _Now, he _Really_

Was confused. What was she like? Did she care? Didn't she? Or maybe she was just not taking him seriously enough. Before he could go on wondering, she started to talk again.

"I mean, what can we do about it? Sometimes it is just like that. Sometimes there is that little.. spark." They looked each other in the eyes. _Oh, now I get what she wants._

… …_.. …. … …. _

Next thing, they were both sitting on Will's couch, kissing and touching each other.

"I'm driven to excellent" Shelby suddenly started talking in between two kissed. Will so didn't care. They went on a little bit but then, Emma came to his mind. He immediately stopped. "We can't do this. Really"

"I'm sorry. I'm all business. I'm trying to work on that." Shelby apologized.

"No it's not that,, it's me. It's just… whatever. Can I make you a coffee?"

"Sure" They both got up and went to the kitchen.

"so, what's your problem? Are you gay?" Shelby started asking him out when they arrived in the kitchen.

"What? No, no I'm not..gay. I'm just kinda… in the middle of a divorce so… and I kinda started seeing someone else too but it's not working out for some reason and.." Shelby interrupted him. " Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you are telling me that you are still married, seeing someone else but anyways made out with me on your couch?"

" Well.. Yes" Will looked at her, as if he wanted to apologize.

"At least you have someone. Even if three are two too much. I haven't been on a date in three years. Can you imagine that? I mean, I'm really not ugly or something. But Vocal Adrenaline just stole my life from me. Like I said, I am all business and I really wanna change that, I just son't know how… but I kind of lied to you before. I did know you before. I saw you at the fall invitationals. I thought you were really cute."

They both laughed.

" Anyways, I guess I should leave know, since you have to figure a lot of stuff out. Thanks for the coffee and the making out. It was kind of hot." She smiled and got up.

"Here is my card. When you are finished with figuring out, just give me a call and we can go on with what we started" she handed him her card and left the room. The next thing he heard was his front door closing.

So there he was. Alone. Again. But not for very long.

Just a few seconds after Shelby had left, Emma entered the kitchen.

"Emma! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Will asked in surprise.

"Well, to answer your first question, I came to apologize. But I think I changed my mind after seeing your new slud leaving the house." Emma was really pissed.

"Whoah, could you please stop calling her that? I am a grown man, I am allowed to see who I want to see. And what makes you think that we actually made out?" now, Will couln't hold himself back, either.

"Let's see: At first, she is hot. Then, it's in the evening and the look on her face wasn't telling me that you just talked and ate some cookies together. Come on, Will, who do you think I am?" she was screaming at him now, her voice was getting really high.

"That's none of your business! You quit on me so it Is my choice whether I make out with someone else or not. And now, I would really like you to leave. I'm not in the mood for talking to you right now.

**Done for now :) please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hell-O, Shelby

Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter. And no, I'm not going to make it too easy for Shell. ;D

….

"Wait, Will, I'm sorry. Please just let me say a few things, then I promise I am going to leave.

I didn't want to shout at you. Seeing… _her_ just made me so angry, you know. What I really wanted to say is… I am ready. I was scared before, I thought I might get hurt. But when I realised that you would be gone forever, it was killing me. So I decided that I should come to you and tell you that." Emma looked at Will with her big, sad eyes.

"I guess I should leave now…" she turned around but Will grabbed her at her waist.

"Don't, I know what you mean. And I promise, nothing but a little bit of kissing did happen. But it meant nothing, it's meaningless" at the moment he said the words, he immediately regret them. Did it really mean nothing to him? Shelby had been so different when she was with him. She seemed to like spending time with him and maybe, she was serious about the whole going on from where we stopped thing.

Before he could go on thinking, Emma's lips touched his. He was surprised, but didn't stop her from doing what she did. They just stood there, kissing, for a little longer. Then, Emma stepped back.

"I'm going to leave now, to give you some time to think. I'll see you tomorrow, at school."

She turned around, and left, just as Shelby did.

So, who should he pick? He felt like kind of a manwhore because he had made out with two women in one single hour.

At one side, there was Emma, who he really cared about. She was sweet and honest and everything a man like him could wish for. She would never do such things to him as Terri did.

And then, there was Shelby. The rough, strict rival-Glee Club director who had changed so much when they were together. He didn't know, whether she just wanted Sex or a real relationship.

Will decided, to think about the whole crap on the following day and went to bed, which didn't mean that he could really sleep. Sometimes you just can't control your feelings and thoughts.

… ….

This one is shorter than the first one, but I wanted to update really quick so I decided that a few short chapters would be better than a single long one.

Writing about Will and Emma kissing was really hard for me, cause I prefer him with Shelby ;)

Please review, I promise I will update soon. Xox ElleGreenaway


	3. Chapter 3

Hell-O, Shelby

**Back with a new chapter :)**

**I didn't update yesterday because I was at the german championships of Icelandic horses.**

**And guess what? They played Glee-songs! It's not even on TV "out here" ;D**

**Pretty awesome, I think.**

…. …..

The next day, Will got up way earlier than normally. He decided to do something very unusual-for him. He went jogging. He only went jogging like three times a year, only, when he had the feeling, that his situation was pointless. When he was helpless and felt lonely. Then, he went for a run in the morning.

The cold and fresh air made him feel better. It was like sobering up.

Back at home he took a shower, and went to work afterwards. The drive gave him some time to think. He had tried to avoid it, but knew he had to make this decision sometime soon anyways.

It was still a little unclear to him, how he could have gotten into a situation like this. 24 before, he was just a guy having some problems with his relationship to his girlfriend. And now, he was a _complete _mess. The thing with Shelby changed so much and Will didn't even know why. He had made out with dozens of women but he never felt so bonded with them after they made out like he did with Shelby. She was in some way special.

When he arrived at school, he hesitated a short moment before entering the teachers room, he was afraid Emma could already be there waiting for him to announce his decision to her.

Fortunately, he just saw Sue nearby the Coffee machine when he finally entered the room.

"Hey there, Will. You're not lookin' that good today. Did someone die?" Sue teased him.

"Please, not today. I'm really not in the mood for things like that" Will said with a low voice.

"Well, then I guess I'll go and plan what to do with your Glee-Club room. I was thinking about a private bathroom, just for me. What do you think about that?" Sue turned around laughing and left the room.

… ….

To Will's surprise, Emma didn't come to work that day. He thought she might have gotten a cold or something like that but wasn't quite sure if he should call her and ask what was wrong.

When he was on the way to his car after work, he saw Sue leaning on it. Will sighed. "What do you want?"

"Guess I know why you are so depressive lately. I would be too, if my former girlfriend had attacked my knew one and was send to a psychiatry afterwards."

Will looked at her in disbelieve:"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I see you didn't know that your Emma Pilsbury broke into Shelby Corcoran's house last night and tried to kill her."

"She WHAT? How come you know that and I don't?" Will got hysterical. What had he gotten into?

"I have my people everywhere. But I assume the police will contact you soon, anyways."

"So, since you know everything, could you _please _tell me how Shelby is? She isn't… dead, is she?" Will started to get a little bit scared. He couldn't live with the thought of his former girlfriend having killed Shelby because of him.

"No, as I know, she is fine. She must have pretty good reactions."

"Is she at the hospital?"

"Hey, I'm not a prophet or something. There are still things that even I don't know. And if you would excuse me know I've got a lot more important stuff to deal with." Sue lifted herself up and went back to school.

Will immediately pulled his cell out and dialled Shelby's number.

After some beeping, he heard a voice.

"Shelby Corcoran"

"Oh, thank god you're Ok!"

"Ah, Will, it's you. Well, after your crazy-ass girlfriend tried to kill me I am pretty thankful I am still alive, too."

"She isn't my girlfriend. Anyways, she was sent to psychiatry as I heard."

"Great. In my opinion that's the only place she belongs to."

"Listen, Shelby. Can we meet somewhere?"

"The doctor's gave me some tranquillizers to calm down. But you can come to my house if you want to."

"Sure" Will smiled. The situation couldn't be crappier but talking to Shelby was still nice.

"I'll be there in half an hour."

… …..

THIS is crap :D :D But I noticed if I did the Emma-Shelby-Emma-Shelby thing it would go nowhere because I have to put in the things with Rachel and Shelby, too, since they are pretty important.

Please tell me what you think, and be honest. If you don't like it, I'm going to delete this one and write some Fluffy One-shots instead. Long stories aren't my thing, I guess :D


	4. Perfect

Hell-O Shelby

The next chapter is here ;D I hope you all like this one, cause I really think it's much nicer than the last chapters . I may not be able to update so soon because I have a virus on my notebook and I'm allowed to use my mums only for very short times so I might not update until next week. Sorry for that.

… ….. ….

Will stood in front of Shelby's front door. At first he thought he had gone to the wrong address because the house was so immensely big. There was a huge backyard with a little

Pond. It looked like one out of these gardening magazines Terri used to have at their house.

When Will heard steps from inside, he straightened himself up.

Shelby opened the door. "Hey there. Sorry it took me so long to open the door but these tranquillizers make me feel like I'm drunk. Come on in"

Will entered her house, again surprised how friendly she was. Everyone he knew had described her as a bitch, a pain in the ass.

Shelby's house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Everything was very stylish and seemed exactly at the right place. There was a big show case standing next to the window, filled with trophies.

"Wow" was the only thing that came from his mouth. Shelby laughed. Will looked at her. She was so beautiful when she was smiling. She was just so … _perfect. _Yes. That was the right word to describe Shelby Corcoran. One of may right words to describe her. Perfect. Awesome. Gorgeous. He could have gone on like this forever but she interrupted him.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. I think you'd better rest. If I get thirsty I'll get myself something to drink"

"I'm fine, really, Even if your crazy-chick girlfriend scared me a little. At first. Then I yelled at her and she dropped the knife"

"The KNIFE? Emma was planning to attack you with a KNIFE?" Will couldn't believe it. She didn't seem angry at all when she left his house. He thought everything was fine and she would just be there waiting for him to make his decision.

"Apparently, she did. But you don't have to freak out. They put her into a high-safety cell or something like that. I don't know how they call it." Shelby went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"I'm a little confused that the police hasn't contacted me yet… I mean, I was the catalyst for the crap Emma did. They should at least ask me some questions, right?" Will looked a little confused. Shelby liked that. She had to keep it in mind to confuse him sometimes. He looked very cute then.

"Maybe they won't ever. She tried to attack me, they caught her, case solved. There is nothing left to ask you. They know that Emma is kind of crazy sometimes." They both walked over into the living room again and sat down on the big white couch.

"So, let's talk. I'm in the mood for talking" Shelby said and grabbed a tangerine from the fruit basket on the table and started to peel it.

"Talk? About what? Like we tell each other about our lives?"

"Yeah, just like that"

"Well, normally I don't do that until at least the 4th date…" after he had said the words he immediately wanted to bite himself in the ass. Date? They weren't dating.

"I usually never talk about things like that. But I usually never have dates, either. So I guess it doesn't matter when we do it. So, tell me something about you. Something interesting" she smiled.

"Well… I don't know? Why do I have to start?"

"Ok, then I'll go first. My name is Shelby Paget Corcoran. I'm not going to tell you when I was born, that's humiliating. I have a sister, her name is Emily, she is three years younger than me. She lives in Wisconsin. My parents died when I was 19 years old, I raised Emily for two years. I planned to go to Broadway but… let's say… some… _things_ happened and I ended up as a teacher and Coach of Vocal Adrenaline in Ohio. Now you." She looked at him with an expectant look on her face.

"My parents gave me the name William Felix Shuester. William, because they liked the name, and Felix after my German uncle. I was born on October 30th in 1978. I don't have any siblings and I had a happy, healthy childhood. I've always wanted to become a teacher, since I was a little kid. So I kind of fulfilled my dreams…"

"Kind of?"

"Well, I'm still single. And my parents want some grandbabies so I think I still have to do some things" They both laughed. Will looked Shelby into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks" she blushed a little. She got a lot of compliments, but as Will said it, it sounded real.

They were still looking each other in the eyes. There it was again, that little spark that Shelby was talking about the day before. They slowly moved closer until they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Then, Will leaned and kissed Shelby, carefully on her lips. It wasn't like the other day when they were just kissing wildly. It was intimate and sentimental. When they moved away from each other, Will could see Shelby smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. That was really nice. I think I never got kissed like that before."

"Well, in that case.." Will leaned in and they started kissing again. They just sat there, close to each other. Kissing. It wasn't about Sex or something like that, it was about the feeling to have somebody in your life who truly cares about you.

…. ….. ….

Wow-ho ! Finally ;D I've always wanted to write something like this. Did you like it? Should I change anything? Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I really appreciate reviews, I truly love reading them ! And it would be sooo great if you could tell me if I make many mistakes xD


	5. Comfort zone

Hell-O Shelby

I've gotten pretty fast with my updates ;D here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

…. …..

Shelby and Will had been seriously dating for a month now. He felt like the luckiest person in the world because he had her and she felt like the luckiest person in the world because she had him. Their relationship was still on a more "professional" level, it wasn't just about sex and having fun. They were there for each other, like best friends and lovers at the same time.

But lately, Will had the feeling that it was different between them. Shelby didn't talk that much anymore, and she didn't laugh either. She seemed so contemplative and totally different from when he first met her. At first he thought, she might not want this anymore and it really hurt him. But after some time, he realized that she had become very affectionate, too, she just wanted him to be sitting with her, holding her in his arms all the time. So it had to be something else.

One evening, after several hours of sitting and holding and not talking, he finally found the courage to ask her.

"Honey, is something wrong with you? You have become so silent lately. If you want some space, you just have to tell me and I'll give it to you. I understand if this goes to fast for you." Will said with a calm, quiet voice.

"No, I don't want you to leave. Having you around is the best thing that ever happened to me"

"But you kind of don't look like that. You know that you can tell me everything, right? And that I want ever judge you?"

"Sure, it's just that it's my own fault I'm like this every year , at the exact same time. For sixteen years now." Shelby looked down. She felt tears coming up and she hated to cry. It wasn't that she felt humiliated crying in front of him, she just hated the feeling of tears spreading down her cheeks.

"It's ok" he pulled her in a hug." Tell me what happened 16 years ago."

Shelby straightened up again and ran one hand over her face.

"I really wasn't a bad kid. I had good marks and many, many friends. But after I finished High School and my parents died, it just got too much. I was grieving but had to be the big sister to Emily, too. We didn't have any more relatives, so I had to do everything on my own. It was really hard for me. So I kind of went out of control for some time. I went out every single night and made out with strangers. A relationship never lasted longer than one night full of sex. I did that for a year maybe. And then." Shelby took a deep breath. "I got pregnant. I barely knew the guy. His name was George and he was a little older than me. But I didn't even have his phone number. So I had to deal with it on my own. Abortion was never an alternative for me. But keeping her would have been too hard. I couldn't give her anything. I had to take care of my sister and me, a baby didn't fit in there. So I decided to give her up for adoption. It was hard. But I didn't know what else to do. I gave her to a gay couple from here. The Berry's were so nice and understood me so well. But still, I regretted it. Sometimes more, sometimes less. I've always wanted a family, but not so soon. I wanted to go on Broadway and be a star first. But I didn't manage to. I had one small role and that was it.

Then, when I was 26, I got very sick. At first, the doctor's thought I was going to die. But after some medication, I got better and they told me that I was really lucky because the only bad thing about it was that I couldn't have anymore kids.

And here I am, still not knowing where my daughter is and grieving about all the bad stuff that has happened to me" now, she couldn't hold her tears back. Will pulled her in a hug and just said there with her, one hand on the back of her had and the other hand rubbing her back carefully.

"It's Ok…. I'm here for you, honey. I'm not going to leave, ever. I promise, you hear that?" he tried to console her. After some time, the sobs faded.

"Thank you" Shelby said, looking her boyfriend in the eyes. He really was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

"You don't have to thank me. And, Shelby? What was the men's name again?"

"Berry. Leroy and Mark Berry"

"So she is 16 years now, lives in Lima and her second name is Berry?" Will hoped sit wasn't what he thought. Because if it was so it made things complicated as hell.

"Yes."

"Oh..Ok.. so… I think I… Shelby? I think she is one of my students" it finally popped out.

"Are you joking? What is she like? Please, I got to know how she is!"

"She is great. She's in my Glee-Club. Actually, she's Jesse's girlfriend."

"What? He made out with my daughter? Ok, that's kind of creepy and messed up. Anyways, could you please do me a favour? Please ask her what she knows about her mum. I really would like to meet her but I'm not allowed to contact her until she is 18. She has to come to me."

"I think I could do that. But I'm not going to beg her to come to you. I'm just going to ask her what she knows about you and whether she wants to meet you, Ok?" he cupped her face with his hand.

"Thank you so much" she fell into is arms again. Will kissed her head.

"Always"

"Will?"

"Yes, Shelby"

"I l…"

"What did you say"

"Nothing…" and she leaned back and kissed him.

…. …..

Fortunately I'm allowed to use my mum's notebook when she's at work. Well, actually I'm not but she doesn't notice anyways ;D

I may update again today, but I'm not sure. I have so many ideas!

Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hell-O Shelby

The next day, when Will came home, Shelby was already sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, honey" he kissed her cheek softly" I didn't expect you so soon. Don't you have Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal?"

"Yes, well, actually, not anymore. I quit?"

"Why? I thought you liked teaching the kids and going to competitions."

"I did. But now I have you. And if I went on teaching them I wouldn't have enough time for you. I really want this to work, you know." Shelby looked at her boyfriend. She wasn't sure if he was as committed to this relationship as she was.

"That's great, I guess!"

"You guess? You could have told me before that you don't want to have me around all the time and I would have stayed Coach."

Did she really want to fight? Shelby was sure she would have quit Vocal Adrenaline sooner or later anyways so she wasn't quite sure why exactly she got mad. But she felt so many emotions overwhelming her. If felt a little like he had cheated on her by not being as enthusiastic as she would have wanted him to be.

"I'm sorry, Ok? Don't freak out please. I really am happy that you would do something like that for me. I really like you" Will came a little closer, but Shelby still seemed angry.

"You _like_ me. Oh come on Will. Do you like me like you like watching TV in the evening before you go to bed? Or do you like me like you like listening to old music and sing along?

You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, Shelby, it's not like that. It's true, I like watching TV in the evening before going to bed. But I love watching TV together with you and then fall asleep with you lying in my arms. And I like singing along with old music but I love listening to you singing to old music. But I would love anything if you did it with me. Do you get what I mean? It doesn't matter what I do as long as you are by my side. I said "I like you" because I thought if I said what I really meant you would freak out. And I don't want you to."

Shelby felt a tear escaping her eye. God, this man made her cry again and again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I love you, Shelby Corcoran. Forever and always, from the bottom of my heart. From the second we met." Will smiled at his crying girlfriend.

"Are you crying because you don't know how to get out of this mess?" he joked.

"No" Shelby laughed between sobs" I am crying because you are the first person who has ever said a thing like that to me. And you know what? It's the first time I say this, too:

I love you, Will Shuester!"

…. ….. …

Very short chapter this time, but the next will be up any minute. Don't forget to review, please. c:


	7. worries

Hell-O Shelby

Shelby was sick. She had to throw up all the time and was feeling totally worn-out. Will wanted to take some days off so he could take her of her but she didn't want him to.

"But you have to promise, if it gets worse you first call the doctor and then me, Ok?"

"Yes, sure I'll do that. Don't worry"

"I have to go now, otherwise I would be late for work. I would hug you but I think it's not a very good idea right now" he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"See you later, honey. I love you" Will got up.

"I love you, too" Shelby smiled. Even if she was sick and looking like hell he made her feel like the luckiest person in the world.

He also had done her one of the biggest favours ever. He had asked her daughter if she missed her mother and if she would ever want to meet her.

When Will told her about their conversation she had to smile the whole time. She had seen her baby once, when she was born and she didn't know at all what she was like but she sounded so much like her. She was dramatic and loved music. Apparently she had an amazing voice. Plus, she finally knew the her name. _Rachel. _It meant so much. She had spent 16 years just talking and thinking about her as "her baby" and now, she could finally give the girl in her head a name.

Will had told her, who her mother was. At first he thought it would be an awful idea but when he realised that Rachel wanted to meet her mom so badly, he couldn't do anything else but tell her.

Actually she had wanted to meet her that day, but since Shelby was sick they had to delay their first meeting after 16 years.

Shelby was really excited about it. She smiled when she thought about finally meeting her. Suddenly, she cringed. Her stomach was killing her. She was having cramps all the time. She was worried there might be something wrong. She got up carefully and went straight over to the phone to call her doctor.

Two days later she was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor. He had took a blood sample from her yesterday, because the cramps didn't get any better.

"Ms. Corcoran?" a young receptionist called her and led her to a separated room, she assumed it was her doctor's office. She sat down on the chair standing in front of the desk.

After some time, her doctor entered. He shook her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Corcoran. We got your results from the blood samples back this morning."

"Is there something wrong? Is the cancer back?" Shelby asked scared.

"I'm afraid…."

TO BE CONTINUED

… ….

Cliffhanger ;D

You might not get the answer in the next chapter, so you have to be patient. But I think you will all like how the story goes on because nobody has ever done anything like that so far. ;)


	8. Phonecalls

Hell-O Shelby

The phone was ringing. Will got up from the couch and answered it. "Schuester… Yes, she is right here… Honey, it's for you" he handed the phone over to Shelby.

"Corcoran"

"_Hey there, big sister."_

"Emily?" Shelby squealed. "Are you back from Alaska?"

"_Yes, I got back two day ago. I would have called earlier but it took me a while to find out you had a new number."_

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I moved a month ago. So how are you doing?"

"_Fine. Alaska was amazing. Even if it was a whole lot different than Wisconsin. It's good to be back, still. And how are you? Who is the man who answered the phone?"_

"Well, he is kind of my boyfriend…"

"_Kind of? Oh, come on, Shelby. __Tell me everything_."

"Wait, I have to go into a different room, first. He is listening, too" Will had a confused look on his face and Shelby laughed.

"Ok, now I can talk… His name is Will. He is great."

"_How long have you two been together?"_

"We have been dating for 3 months and we moved together 5 weeks ago."

"_Wow. That's fast. So it's serious?"_

"You could say that. He really makes me happy. I even quit Vocal Adrenaline for him."

"_Doesn't sound like you at all. I guess the sex has to be very good"_

"Emily! Seriously? That's the only reason you can think of? But it's quite Ok, if you really want to know…"

"_Quite Ok, huh?"_ They both laughed. It was really great for Shelby to talk to her sister again. She had missed it lately. Emily had been on a special advanced training in Alaska for half a year, which made phone calls quite impossible.

"It's my first relationship after a pretty long time. I think I had only one night stands for at least 3 years."

"_I was aware of that. And I'm still a little bit in shock that you , Shelby Corcoran, have managed to find a man who is stupid enough to date you. You are a pain in the ass sometimes, believe me"_

"Funny, really. You are so nice" Shelby answered a little sarcastically.

"I actually wanted to ask you to come and visit us for a few days, if you have time"

Shelby was nervous to ask her that because Will would be the only boyfriend she had ever introduced to her sister.

"_Sure, I would love to. But I think we will have to wait a little, because I can't get any time off from work right now. "_

"That's ok. Just give me a call when you have time. I have to do some important stuff first, anyways.."

"_Like..?"_

"I finally found her. My daughter. She is one of Will's students. And I'm going to meet her tomorrow evening."

"_That's amazing news! Do you know what she is like?"_

"She's a very good singer and looks like me, as Will told me. But I'm going to tell you more after I met her."

"_Sure. Call me anytime. Honey? I guess I have to hang up right know. I still have to unpack some of my bags and they won't do it themselves, unfortunately. You call me, right?"_

"I will. Bye, Emily" she hang up the phone and went back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Will turned away from the TV.

"My sister, Emily. She just got back from Alaska. She is actually planning to visit us sometime soon. Is that Ok with you?"

"Sure, it is. Oh, and Shelby? Don't forget your mysterious doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I won't, believe me" she sat down on the couch next to him.

"I'm really worried about you. When are you going to tell me what's wrong with you? I mean, I deserve to know."

"Sure you do. But you really don't have to worry about me, I'm totally fine. I'm just part of a…clinical trial."

"Ah… Ok" he so didn't believe her. Why would she take part in a clinical trial?

She snuggled closer to him.

"I really love you, you know…" she said.

"Yes, I do know that" Will smiled " Are you nervous? I mean, because of the meeting with Rachel tomorrow?"

"A little. It's just that I should be the person who knows her best. I am her mother. But instead, I haven't seen her in 16 years. She knows hardly anything about me and I just the things about her that you told me. I'm just afraid she is going to hate me or something like that"

"She won't hate you. You are her mother. Besides, you are the most amazing person I know"

"Thanks" she kissed him.

"Nonetheless, I'm nervous. But I think it's ok to be." She yawned. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Are you coming, too?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes. The movie will be over in ten."

"Ok" Shelby got up and walked out of the room.

And again, she realised, how much had changed in the past months.

…. ….. …

**This is kind of my filler-chapter. I had to write her sister into the story in some way so I decided to do it like this. Next chapter will be dinner with Rachel, I'm already working on that. Please let me know what you think and review c:**


	9. Girls just wanna have fun

Hell-O Shelby

**I am so sorry that it took me so awfully long to update: / I had to send in my notebook and I still don't know what exactly is wrong. I might update again today cause I stayed at home because of a really, really baaad cold. Have fun reading this :)**

**Note: I don't own Glee, if I did Emma would be in prison or in Russia or in some other place far, far away from Will&Shelby.**

Shelby was standing in front of the bedroom mirror looking at herself critically. She had already tried on at least five outfits before but she still wasn't happy with her actual one. When Will entered the room it was really hard for him not to laugh. Instead of putting everything back into the closet, Shelby just had thrown all articles of clothing on the floor. Now, there were blouses, skirts, dresses and various other things lying around in their bedroom. It actually looked very amusing with Shelby standing there with a discontent look, already searching for something else to try on.

"You look great. You don't have to change again." He came closer and hugged her from behind, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't you think it's a little overdressed?" she asked biting her lip. Shelby was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress. It ended just above her knees and looked beautiful with her dark wavy hair.

"No, I think you look amazing. Besides I think Rachel wouldn't like you less if it was so."

"Ok, I'm pretty nervous right now. You really don't want to come with me?"

"You have to do that alone, honey. And Rachel is not going to eat you or something like that" they both had to laugh.

"I'm gonna go now. Wish me luck" Shelby kissed Will quickly and then left the room. He heard her descending the stairs and leaving their apartment. He really hoped they would like each other. It meant so much to Shelby and it would be so hard to see her hurt again.

…. ….

It was just a short drive to the restaurant where Shelby would meet Rachel . Her dads agreed that Shelby could meet her for dinner and they would pick Rachel up afterwards.

When she arrived at the Italian place she hesitated for a minute before getting out. She cleared her throat, straightened herself up and entered the restaurant. She looked around for a short while. And then she saw her. Shelby was a 100% sure that it had to be Rachel. She looked exactly like her when she was a teenager.

She slowly walked towards the table. Shelby couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. She was a little afraid she might not be able to say a single word because she was so nervous.

When she was a little closer, Rachel noticed her. They both tried to smile, but just because they didn't know what else to do.

"Hey" Shelby said softly, now standing in front of Rachel.

"Hello, Shelby" Rachel answered and Shelby sat down, face to face with her daughter.

There was this awkward silence. They were just trying not to look their opponent in the eyes, both unable to start a proper conversation. When the waitress came, they ordered their meals and went on sitting and avoiding eye contact until their food came and they started eating.

_This is going nowhere. She hates me. My own daughter hates me. I shouldn't have done this. It would have been better if I just kept on thinking about her as my little baby and not knowing her at all. This is awful. _

When they had finished everything up, Shelby eventually found the courage to start a conversation.

"Do you want some dessert? Maybe some Ice cream?" she asked nervously.

"Umm… No, thanks, I'm fine" Rachel looked around desperately as if she was looking for a way to escape.

Shelby looked down. She felt tears coming up.

_I am not going to cry in front of her. That's pathetic. _

Shelby raised her hand to ask for the bill. After a few moments the waitress came.

"Are you paying for your sister, too?" she asked.

Shelby gave her a confused look. Then she got what she was talking about.

"Oh… Oh, she is not my sister. She's my daughter" she blushed lightly and looked down.

"I'm sorry, you just look too young to have a teen-age daughter. "

"Thanks. I actually was very young when I had her" Shelby looked at Rachel, happy to see her smile for the first time.

"And, yes, I'll pay for her, too"

"No, you don't have to do that. My dads gave me money, so I can pay myself"

"It's ok. I invited you so I pay. That's no problem"

The waitress had a weird look on her face, confused what the hell they were talking about.

After Shelby had paid for both of them, they left the Restaurant. When they noticed they had almost an hour left until Rachel's dads would pick her up, Shelby suggested that they could go to a Karaoke bar. Rachel agreed and they walked the short way over to the "Sing along".

They entered and chose a table right in front of the little stage.

After listening to a few rather bad than good singers Rachel turned to Shelby.

"Don't you want to sing?"

"No, I never sing when I go to Karaoke bars. I just listen."

"But why? You are amazing!"

"I… Thank you" Shelby was really touched to hear something like that from Rachel.

"You now what?" she turned to the younger one. "We should go up there and song something together."

"I'd love that." Rachel smiled and got up. "What are we going to sing?"

"I don't know, honey. You can pick out whatever you like"

"Then I'd like to sing "girls just wanna have fun" if it's ok with you"

"Sure, let's go" Shelby grabbed Rachel's hand and they both went on stage. They had an amazing time and the audience loved them. After they were finished they got back to their table, still laughing.

"That was awesome. I haven't had so much fun in months!" Rachel said.

"I'm really glad you liked it. Because in the restaurant I thought it was just going nowhere."

"Me too. I guess we just had to figure everything out for a little while." Rachel answered, taking a sip from her water.

"It's 10 to nine. If your dads are picking you up at 9, we'll have to go now."

They got up and left. On the short way back to the restaurant where they would meet Rachel's dads, they went on talking about each others lives a little bit.

"So.. do you have any other children or are you married?" Rachel asked, nervously biting her lip.

"No… no, I don't have any more children. And I'm not married either, I just have a boyfriend"

"Oh, ok. And how is he?"

"He is great. He…" Shelby stopped when it came back to her mind that Will was Rachel's teacher.

"It's your Glee-Coach." She said, expecting her to freak out at least a little bit.

"Really? Mr. Shue?" Rachel started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?"

"It' s just… kind of weird I guess. I mean, we have like the weirdest mother-daughter relationship ever. We met for the first time after 16 years, I have to dads, you are dating my teacher…. "now, she really couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, I see. Very, very funny!" Shelby said sarcastically but eventually started laughing, too.

When they arrived in front of the Italian place again, they saw the Berry's car parking right in front of it.

"So, what do you think about going to the movies next week?" Shelby asked.

"I'd prefer watching DVD or something. I don't really like the new movies that are on at the moment."

"Ok, so would you like to come over to my place? We could order something to eat and watch a film you like. And if it's more comfortable with you, I'll send Will over to one of his friends"

"I'd like that. But you don't have to throw Mr. Shue out. I'm ok with him."

"Great. I'll call you."

Rachel smiled. "I guess I have to go now. My dads are waiting."

"Sure, I'll see you next week!"

"Bye,mom" Rachel said, went over to the car and got in.

_Mom._

…_.. …. …._

**I hope you liked it, don't forget to review :)**


	10. All Love

Hell-O Shelby

**This chapter is going to be BIG ! I was so excited when I wrote it. I really hope you like it . Don't forget to review :)**

"Will? Will! Have you seen my meds? I can't find them?" Shelby was almost running through their apartment, looking for her boyfriend. When she entered the kitchen, she saw him standing, back to the counter with the little box of pills in his hand.

"Oh thank god you found them!" she went towards him, reaching for the pills. But before she could get them, Will closed his hand around the box and put it behind his back.

"I don't have time for games now, honey. I have to go. Really. Please give them to me" Shelby said with a pleading, but still a little annoyed look.

"No. I won't give them to you before you tell me what exactly is wrong with you and why you are so obsessed with taking all these pills and going to these doctor's appointments. I deserve to know. And don't tell me it's a medical trial. I know it's not true." Will was serious.

"I can't tell you. I am so sorry, but I just can't. Not yet. But I'm going to do when I'm ready. I promise. Now, give me my pills!" Shelby reached for them, but Will turned away again.

"It's not funny!"

"I don't think that it's funny, either ! I can't stop wondering what the hell is wrong with you. Maybe your death sick and you are going to die in a week and I don't even know because _you_ won't tell me!

How are we gonna live together if you can't even tell me this ? I'm just wondering, how many times you may have lied to me before. Maybe you even lied when you said that you loved me. How should I possibly know? " Will had tears in his eyes. He was still able to hold them back, but he wasn't sure for how long he would be able to do so.

"Do you really think I would lie to you about that?" Now, Shelby was the one fighting against her tears. She lost that fight.

"You really think I could be so damn heartless? I have my reasons for not telling you why I'm taking all these meds and why I have to go to the doctor every other week. I'm just not telling you because I want to protect you. And if you knew what it was, you would be grateful.

I could lose so much. And if I do, I really would like to have you around. Because you might be the only thing that's left in my life. The only thing that's worth living for."

"But don't you understand that I'm worried about you?"

"Sure I do. But I think telling you would make you worry even more. Please, try to understand me"

"I am trying. I just think that we could go through whatever it is together."

Shelby didn't answer. She just looked at him as if she wasn't sure whether she should run away or tell him what was going on with her. She stepped closer to him and fell into his arms.

"I am sorry. " she cried. " I just want everything to perfect. And now, life is so great. I have you and I have Rachel and everything is just fine. But I know that I have to stop running away. I have to tell you, I have to face it. It could be the best thing that has ever happened to us." She pulled back and placed one of Will's hands on her stomach. He could feel a tiny bump.

"What….?" Will stuttered.

"I am pregnant, Will. That's why I had to take all these pills. That's why I went to the doctor and you couldn't come with."

"I don't understand.. I mean.. Is this for real?"

"Yes" she laughed." It is for real. I just couldn't tell you because my doctor said the risk that I miscarry was at 80%. And I didn't want you to go through something like the thing with Terri, you know."

"I… I don't know what to say. I thought you couldn't have any kids?"

"I thought so, too. After my sickness the doctors told me that the chance that I could have kinds sometime was at 5%. So I decided that hoping for the impossible to happen would be unhealthy and I got along with the thought of never having a child on my own. This is the biggest gift we could possibly get, Will"

"Oh God, Shelby, we are having a baby!" He cupped her face with his hands pulled her into a deep hug afterwards.

"We are having a baby" he whispered into her hair.

"Yes, we are."

"But, it is still a high risk pregnancy, isn't it?" Will asked, a little fear resonating in his voice.

"It depends. I'm three and a half months along. The risk of a miscarriage is at 50%. But my doctor said, if I make it until 5 months, it is going to be fine. I just have to take my medication and go to the checkups. "

"I can't believe it. It's so amazing. You are amazing. I love you more than anything" Will said and kissed her.

_And there they were, happy, everything was perfect. But for how long?_

:) :) :) :)

I loved this ! And I am the first one doing something like that. I hope that other authors will write fan fictions like that because I actually kind of like the idea of Will and Shelby having a child. :)

Please don't forget to review !


	11. God exists

A/N: Ok guys, I don't know if there is anyone who still remembers this fanfiction ! :D I was planning on updating it all the time but I either didn't have time or I just didn't feel like writing. To be honest, I'm not a real shipper anymore, I am just happy Idina ist back. Plus, I haven't been writing since I have stopped updating this story, so it could be the case that I got reaaaaallly bad!

I am so sorry it took me so long to update – but here it is :D

_17__ weeks:_

'Will? Are you coming?' Shelby was standing in the kitchen, waiting for her boyfriend to get finished so they could leave. Although it was pretty early in the morning, they would have to hurry to get everything done in time. Shelby had an appointment at her gynecologists before school and Will wanted to go with her.

Finally, he emerged from upstairs. 'I am sorry you had to wait, I forgot to put the Spanish tests into my bag… I think I am about to freak out.'

Shelby laughed. ' You will do fine. Last time I was there, everything was Ok, nothing to worry about. So, can we leave now?'

Shelby and Will were sitting in the doctor's office. She could see that her boyfriend was very nervous, her doctor would do an ultrasound and Will had never seen their baby before. Shelby herself was a little nervous, too, but she knew how to keep her feelings inside. She didn't want to scare her boyfriend even more.

When the doctor entered the room, Will stiffened up even more, but although smiled at the young, blond woman.

'Good morning, I'm and you must be..Will, right?' she said and stretched out her hand to him.

'Yes, I am' he said politely and shook it.

'So then, Ms. Corcoran, how have you been feeling? Anything unusual?' the doctor asked, sitting down at her desk.

'Everything was fine, I took my medication and my vitamins, I slept a lot and I didn't feel any pain or something else that would be alarming' Shelby answered calmly.

'Sounds very good so far. I just want to make another ultrasound today and check your blood. Would you lie down on the stretcher?' she asked, getting up and turned the Ultrasound machine on.

Shelby lay down and Will took her hand. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. took the bottle with the gel and put some of it on Shelby's belly. It was now pretty evident that she was pregnant.

The gynecologist put the sensor down on her belly and started looking for the embryo. After a few seconds a loud bum-bum-bum was audible. The heartbeat of their child. Will tightened the grip on Shelby's hand, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek.

He was overwhelmed by the moment, but after a short time he remembered that there still may be something wrong with the baby.

The doctor was looking at the screen, biting her lower lip. Then she turned back to Shelby and Will.

'So far, there is nothing to be concerned about. Everything looks just fine, if you don't get too much stress and nothing unexpected happens, there is a very good chance your child will develop normally. Congratulations to you, after what you have been through, especially the surgery, it was almost impossible for you to get pregnant and keep the baby' she said smiling.

At first, neither of them could believe what she had just said. Shelby had let go of the wish to be a real parent someday a long time ago and so had Will.

'So you are saying, this is no high-risk pregnancy anymore?' Shelby asked carefully.

'It still is. But the risk is not as high as in the first trimester and since your results are fine and the baby's heartbeat is strong and regular, you should not worry. I will see you again in two weeks and if the check-up is fine then, you can start picking names. If you want to, we can also try to find out its gender'

Slowly, both of them started to realize what the doctor had just said.

Not knowing what to say, Will just got up and pulled the young blonde into a hug. She started laughing.

'I am not the one you should hug, it's your girlfriend who did an amazing job'

Will let go of her and went over to Shelby instead. With a broad smile he leaned down to kiss her softly.

That's it for now. Please review, I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow or on Tuesday (:


End file.
